Angelic Demon
by BlackxPearls
Summary: Young Morgana Romero finds herself in one complicated situation with everyones favorite albino monk. More to the story than you think. R&R. Ch.6 FINALLY up.
1. So it begins

**Note and Disclaimer**

**In honor of the movie coming out TODAY (5.19.06) i am finally posting my story. Of course, its about Silas. Dont ask me why i love him, i just do. I've been working on this for months now, and im finally transferring it. Try not to flame, but do review. This is my first fic on here! And i wont give up on it.:)**

**I dont own The Da Vinci Code, Silas, or any of Dan Brown's work. Obviously, i own my oc. woo.**

**Summary**

**A typical plot. A young girl is taken away by the albino monk, Silas. Poor Morgana Romero. She had no idea this was coming. After life being quite complicated and not being perfect under any circumstances, this is the least she needed. Being kidnapped. Just when things were starting to get better, BAM, the unexpected happens. Oh no, such a cliche: she gets kidnapped, they go through stuff, and end up falling in love and Silas' morals are destroyed. But just wait, because this story goes deeper than some automatic infatuation. There are certain secrets that both of these characters are hiding. The mission is set in stone, yet goes far greater than expected. Its all about being ready for anything - and being able to overcome any circumstances. And that is the biggest mission either of them will ever be on.**

**Ch.1**

I am the great Morgana Romero, weirdo extraordinaire. Go me. And holy shit, I cant believe this. I have _graduated. _Mixed feelings include shock, excitement, pride, and just plain fear. The past has been rough on me. Ok, well...I'm pretty average. Average family, grades, even height. I stand at 5"6. But no one really knows what I've gone through. I'm not gonna go on whining like some emo bitch, but nothing has been easy. All my life, I've been the cute little shy girl. As i got older, the cute began to go away. Anyways, I was always the independant kid, and i guess i got lonely. Through out my childhood years, i was a great student, but i never got much attention...from anyone. I never got to bake cookies with my mom or have my dad push me on the swings. My loving-but-very-busy parents both have some really high-ranking jobs with the government...or some shit like that. I never really asked. Well, it kinda consumes their life and they are hardly home and never have free time. I studied hard in elementary school just to please them. Then i cried atleast once a weak because they never really cared. Sigh. This continued through the beginning of middle school. But then in the end of it and very beginning of high school, i decided not to care anymore. I got pretty low grades, stowed away in my privacy, and hung out with the wrong crowd. Wrong choice. Eventually, my parents noticed and had a nice talk with me. I finally pulled myself up again in the middle. I got my awesome friends, pretty good grades, and a better rep. So it doesnt sound too bad, but thats just because I'm leaving out some things that I'd rather forget. But I've moved on, even when i do hide some feelings and feel the loneliness. Dont get me wrong, my parents love me, as well as my little sister. They just dont have time. On a lighter note, i was accepted to the University of my choice. All my hard work paid off! Now all I wanna look forward to is a bright future. Maybe I'll grow out of my old self a bit. People will always remember me as that spanish girl who they didnt even know was spanish. And who was a fierce runner. But hopefully, I'll mature.

oooooo

Morgana stood leaning on the wall in the middle of a graduatee-filled house. The wild graduation party. It was nearing the 11:30 mark, and things were just heating up. Girls stubled through the crowd, guys ran all over the place, and there were many flash and full-moon occurances. The shot glass in Morgana's and was empty.

"You wanna free re-fill, babe?"

"No thanks, Ninj. Its only my second and i should wait a while."

Nina is Morgana's best friend, ever since her transformation in approx. 10th grade.

"But you got that naturaly high tolerance! You sure?"

Morgana laughed. "Positive."

The house was getting humid with all the grinding bodies. For some reason, Morgana wasnt in the mood for that. She felt that maybe this was a night to be celebrating with her family, who had offered a nice fancy dinner. She chose the crazy party. Now she was fealing some regret. And suffocation.

"I'm gonna go take some air real quick. Be right back."

She was pulled back by a firm grip.

"Morgz, i just want you to know that you mean so much to me. You have no idea how amazing these years have been with you, hun. I'm always here for ya, friends forevaaa."

Morgana smiled and fought back tears. Vodka does things to Nina, but even when she says these kind of things, they still have sincerity.

"Always and forever, yo!"

She was let go and continued on her way to the back deck.

Even at this wild party with mild intoxication, i still feel something deep within my gut. bahh.

She stood outside and let the wind mess her long black hair. She always had an issue with her hair, which seemed to not want to choose between wavy or straight. It usually wound up somewhat frizzy. Thank God for hair products. Yet, some parts remained curlier and the other a bit more tame. She was very complicated.

There was only one other person outside of the glass sliding doors. He was puking over the railing. Morgana just hoped he didnt decide to make a move on her.

Her fears came true.

The drunky slowly made his way to her. She tried to ignore him.

"Oh hey baby. Howzit goin?"

Morgana sneared. "Please leave me alone."

The guys' hands grabbed her black tank top, then made their way down to her jeans.

"Get your damn hands off me you perv!"

The guy only laughed and held on to her tighter. She could smell the beer in his breath.

"Babe, you're all mine now!"

Morgana squirmed around, trying to get free, but she didnt get anywhere. She started to panic and tried to scream for help.

"GUYS! NINJ-"

Her mouth was now covered. Just when she though there was no hope, the grip was suddenly released, with a hard thud on the ground.

"Holy shit!"

The drunky had been knocked out. She hadnt realized that someone else was standing there before she took a big sight of relief. She looked up to see a pair of pale blue eyes looking back at her emerald green one. They were almost hidden by shadow made by a hood. She jumped at the sight of him, but calmed down after realizing that he was her rescuer.

"Thank you..."

The man simply bowed his head and removed hid hood. Morgana let out a little gasp. He was white as paper. Then he swiftly grabbed her arm, did a little manoeuver, and got behind her. Her shot glass shattered on the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing!"

He spoke in a deep, accented voice. "Followe my instructions and you will remain unharmed. Now, walk."

Morgana had begun to struggle, but then felt a circular nudge at her back.

"Oh shit! Ohmygod!"

She had no other choice than to walk, tears now welling in her eyes. She wished someone beyond those sliding glass doors had witnessed this, but they were concealed by shadows. They slowly made their way to the front of the house.

oooooo

**It may not have been great, but i hope you liked it! More to come soon, please R&R.**


	2. It doesnt hurt to try

**Hey guys. Well, I saw the movie today, and i thought it was amazing. And the Silas parts were...entertaining. _Anyways, _thanks you so much to everyone who reviewed! It means alot to me.**

**Merci beacoup:**

**Skya-Rage**

**Lala182**

**black.n.blu**

**Queen of the Damned17**

**OddSpark**

**Countess Verona Dracula**

**Анастасия **  
**Anna  
i run with scissors  
Scifi-warper**

**Yay! Oh, and to clear things up, i made Silas' eyes blue because i recently found out that human albinos dont really have red eyes. So i was trying to make it more realistic. Unless i got my facts wrong, then thats the reason. Also, The Da Vinci Code never occured in this story. As hard as it is, try not to think about it while reading. ;) Now I'm trying not to dissapoint you guys, so heres a shot at a 2nd chapter.**

**Ch.2**

My mission is straight-forward. I am to kidnap the young girl and bring her back to the Teacher's headquarters. Then, the plan will be put in motion. I have followed her for days; watching her movements, reading her features, catching her scent. She is completely unaware of the value of her existence. She will soon see that she will not have lived in vain. May God have pity on her soul.

ooooooo

They walked past the front lawn, towards a small car. Silas pushed Morgana into the passengers' seat. She simply let herself fall into the seat, tears now streaming down her face as the albino slammed the door. She looked over at the house. She could see the shadows of her classmates frolicking in the inside, unaware of her absence.

_It hurts so much to know that theres nothing you can do._

She let the tears fall on her lap as the monk started the engine. They slowly began to drive away. Morgana watched through the side-view mirror as the house faded into the dark. Her distress now formed into anger, and a strong desire to know what the fuck was going on.

_Get a hold of yourself, Morgz. You're stronger than this. Calm the fuck down and you will deal with this._

Things are easier said than done.  
She managed to control her tears and continued to sit in silence. She sensed some tension between them, but despite the fact that he was very intimidating, she could no longer stay quiet.

"Please tell why you're doing this. _Please_."

Silas hesitated for a moment, and then spoke. "I am a messenger of God."

Morgana's face turned away in frustration as tears began to form once again. Nothing made sense. Why the hell would some pale religious freak want to kidnap her? She stared out the window, searching for an answer. Suddenly, she recognized where they were.

_We're in D.C.!_

Indeed, they had driven to the nations' capital, only a short drive from Morgana's home town. But why?  
The car pulled into a hotel parking garage. A Hilton. How nice. Silas parked and lead a trembling Morgana out of the car. He grabbed her by the arm and lead her into the building, towards the elevator. She just wished she could break free and run out those doors. But the man would surely shoot her. She strained to maintain her composture.

A light _ding _and the elevator arrived. The two stepped into the small space, as a young couple came running after them.

"Hold the elevator!"

Silas remained still, yet Morgana reached out to hold back the closing doors. She caught Silas giving her a nasty look. Nevertheless, the couple made it.

"Thank you, dear."

Morgana gave a weak smile. They stood in awkward silence, the unsuspecting couple oblivious to poor Morgana's situation. She could yell it out right there, and get her secret out. But that would only put the couple in danger, and they would all probably be killed. The couple eyed them suspiciously, but asked no questions. Morgana looked at them with pleading, blood-shot eyes, but they took no note. The elevator stopped on the third floor, and the four of them filed out. She watched as the couple reached their door. Just then, the woman looked over to see Morgana's pleading face. But it was too late, Silas was pulling her into their rom.

It was a nice room. It would have been, at least, under any other curcimstances. Right now, nothing was nice in Morgana's eyes. The man lead her to a room.

"This is your bedroom."

She threw herself on the bed and cried into a restless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She barely slept for half an hour when she woke. She had to pee.  
She tip-toed to the bathroom, which happened to be next to the other room. She was stopped by an odd sound coming from within that room. She stood and listened for a while. It sounded like someone grunting and hissing in pain.

_Whoa buddy...wtf is he doing in there?_

The door had not been shut all the way. Curiosity always get the better of her.  
Morgana lightly pushed the door open a bit more. In there she saw her kidnapper, with his bare leg exposed with some device wrapped aound it. Under the pale flesh, she saw dripping blood. She had never seen anyone torture themselves like this! Even though he was her kidnapper, she felt compelled to stop him. It was in her nature. Sometimes she was too caring for her own good. _It doesnt hurt to try._

She bursted through the door and began yelling at him to stop.

"What the fuck are you doing! You're fucking hurting yourself! Get that thing off your leg!"

At that point she had fallen to her knees and was reaching out to him. He looked at her in horror and shielded himself from her.

"I am repenting for my sins! You have no right to intrude on this!"

"There are other ways to repent! Now take it off, you're losing too much blood!"

She now grabbed at the device, right before her face was met with a blow from a pale hand. She fell backwards on to the ground.

She cried out in pain and looked back at her kidnapper, who had a look of agony on his face. Morgana scrambled out of the room and slammed the door behind her. She just stood there for a while, holding her throbbing cheek. She looked over at the main door. She could run out of there at that very moment. She slowly backed away, until she accidentaly knocked over a vase. It crashed into tiny pieces. Her mind was made up, and she went flying out the door.

She ran down the hall and slammed into the elevator buttons.

"Oh God, please hurry, please!"

The elevator was slowly coming up. She turned around to see the pale head looking out of the room. She saw his anger rise as he paced to her. The doors opened and she hit the close button. He was getting closer, but it was too late. The doors had closed and Morgana was on her way down. Silas hurried to the stairs and started descending quickly.

Morgana reached the main floor and ran out of the double doors. Silas was right behind her, but merely paced out of the building. He spotted her running down the sidewalk through the crowd. Now that she was in sight, he could not lose her.

Morgana was panting and heaving, weaving through the people. She fatigued quickly, a bit too quickly. She felt like she was about to collapse and had no choice but to turn into an alley and take her chances there. She hid behind a dumpster to catch her breath. All of the sudden, she felt a cold grip on her arm. She turned, but did not find herself looking into the pale blue eyes. These were a pare of bloodshot eyes of a middle aged man with a hint of liquor in his breath.

"Well, aint it nice to have a visitor, pretty girl!"

Things just dont go right for Morgana.

"Let me go!"

The man pinned her against the wall and put a knife to her throat.

"Give me all you got, baby."  
Morgana stood still. "I dont have anything, i swear!"

The man just frowned. "I bet i know where you keep it.'

He began to move his hand down her chest. She closed her eyes and prayed for it to stop. Then she heard another deep voice.

"Step away from the girl."

Morgana opened her eyes to find the pale blue ones staring back at her, his gun pointing at the mans head. She was actually glad to see him.

The man slowly backed away. "Fine..."

Then he flung his arm around, slashing Morgana's arm in the process, and tried to slash at Silas. The albino simply moved back and made a swift move to his gut. The man fell to the ground.

"Are you unharmed?

Morgana nodded, even though it wasnt completely true. She looked down and saw the man slash at Silas' leg.

"Watch out!"

But the knife had already made contact with his flesh. He hissed in pain as the man brought him down. Silas' gun went flying out of his hand. He was pinned under the man, who tried to stab him. Silas caught the knife and struggled to keep it off.

Morgana ran over and kicked the drunk.  
Nothing happened.  
She got on her knees and tried to push the man off, with no prevail.

"Get off of him!"

Then she grabbed the mans' arm and dug her nails into his skin. The man wailed in pain as blood began to trickle off his wrist and dropped the knife. Needless to say, Morgana's nails are quite long. Silas threw the man off him and grabbed his gun, as well as the knife. They all staggered up. Silas aimed his gun at the man.

"No! Dont shoot him!"

Despite what he did to her, Morgana still didnt want him shot. And, amazingly, Silas didnt shoot. But he gave him one hell of a punch. The man fell down, out cold. Morgana looked up at her rescuer, once again.

"Thanks."

But he simply grabbed her and began to leade her back to the hotel at a pace hard to keep up with.

_It doesnt hurt to try..._

ooooooooooo

**Woo, theres my second chapter! Hope it was interesting enough. I love the "messenger of God" so i had to use it. Review!**


	3. And things keep getting worse

**Thanks for reviewing! It just keeps me going.**

**Gracias:**

**Anna  
LaRosaAzul  
Scifi-warper  
Skya-Rage  
black.n.blu  
Imortalis**

**foreeverjinxed  
OddSpark  
Katelyn  
Fabala**

**Just to let you know, i researched more on albino eyes, and got mixed results. So, out of confusion, I'm leaving Silas' eyes blue.:) Now, on with the story. Indeed, this is not Morgana's night.**

**Ch.3**

Everything is so fucked up. I've already been molested _twice _on my graduation night. And the worst part is that the person that saved me is my damn kidnapper. Life has something against me. I dont know if I can take this anymore. Why would a kidnapper care if I live or not? Usually they just rape, kill, and dispose of the body. Shudder. But it's the truth. I was taken to some fancy Hilton. What makes me so special?

oooooooooooo

The two walked back to the Hilton. Morgana was still trembling and struggling to keep up with her kidnapper's pace. They reached the elevator and stood in silence, except for the slight humming of the device and Morgana still trying to catch her breath. And the occasional grumble coming from her stomach. She was pretty damn hungry, seeing as that all she had in her system was a couple of shots of vodka and some chips.

She stumbled out of the elevator behind the tall man. She had barely set foot in the room before she was on the floor. She grumbled and tried to lift herself up, but didnt get very far. Silas stood over her, watching, unsure of how to react. He finally realized he must carry her to her bed.

He gently picked her up and her body went limp in his arms. She made no protest and her eyes were closed as if drifting into much needed sleep. Her body felt warm against his chest. He felt a rush of sensation flow through him, and knew he was to repent for such sinful emotions.

Morgana was placed on her bed and she opened her eyes as if suddenly jolting back to life. She was confused, but her look softened and she looked back up at her kidnapper and rescuer.

"Whats your name?"

He stared down at her for a while, surprised by this question.

"I am called Silas."

Morgana gave a little nod and looked away. Silas began to walk out when she realized he was limping and leaving a slight trail of blood. Again, she couldnt help but speak.

"You're limping. You cant ignore that cut."

Silas looked back startled.

"I will be alright."

_Stupid stuborn freak  
_"NO, you will not be alright! That thing is gonna get infected, especially since it was made by that guys dirty knife. What the hell do you think you are?"

He stared back at her and continued to limp out the door. Morgana threw herself out of bed and got infront of him. She gave him a cold, hard stare.

"Listen, I know about this shit. You're not gonna get very far when an infection starts to kick in. It's not every day when your victims offer to help you."

She always liked it when she had a point. Although she didnt know why the hell she was doing it. Silas finally nodded and walked into the bathroom.

"Let me see your leg."

He pulled up his robe to reveal a long, deep gash which did, in fact, show signs of a starting infection. And, yes, it was kind of gross. But Morgana had worked her way in a medical field, therefore had a strong stomach. She still made an "icantbelieveimdoingthis" face. She wet one of those little towels that hotels provide in the bathrooms and applied some soap on it. Then she began to wipe away the drying blood in gentle scrubs. He let out a little gasp but remained still. The blood seemed crimson red compared to his pale white skin. It kind of freaked Morgana out a bit, she had never met an actual albino. But she wasnt the judging sort of person, and it did not bother her much. Although, it was kind of awkward to be cleaning this guy's leg. The wound was rinsed out, but she noticed that blood still trickled down his leg. She looked up to see that it was coming from his thigh. He had not taken off the device.

"You still have that thing on. Take it off, _please._ Blood needs to circulate."

He looked at her quizically. "How will this device interfere with wound?"

Morgana sighed in frustration. "I dont know, but i know its not gonna help!"

Relunctantly, he took it off, probably to silence her complaints. Anyways, it worked and she was satisfied.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"A cilice."

She stood up and looked in the mirror. She had almost forgotten about her own wound. Silas nodded and walked out and into his room. _Good for nothing criminal didnt even thank me._

She looked at her reflection and at those emerald green eyes staring back at her. She began to clean her own wound, as unexpected tears began to roll down her face.

_Holy shit, this is the most I've ever cried in one night. It's all his fault. What the hell does he want from me? What does anyone want from me? Look at me. I'm a mess. My whole life I've been a mess. From a cute problem child, to a lonely rebel, to an emo striver. No matter what i am, I'm always a mess. Maybe i should see a doctor. No, I'm not sick, just...different. I always have been. Whether or not anyone notices._

She looked away from the mirror, not wanting to face herself any longer. She slowly made her way to her room and collapsed on the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again, she was awake in a couple of hours. She _still _had not peed. And now she really had to go. She walked to the bathroom without any pit-stops. She quickly relieved herself and headed back. But again, something stopped her. More noise from Silas' room, but it wasnt sounds of pain. She quietly stood there and peered through the crack. He was on a cell phone, whispering in a language she couldnt understand. And even if she could, she couldnt make out many words. He ended his call and slowly began to slip out of his robes. Morgana gasped and quickly turned away, but did not move from her spot. She looked back from out of the corner of her eye and saw him reach for a rope-like object. He stood infront of the wall, his back turned to her. She didnt understand what was going on. She found out soon enough. Silas then flung the rope over his shoulder so it wipped him on his back. It made a sharp slapping sound as he quietly hissed. Morgana jumped and covered her face with her hands.

_Ohmygod how could someone do this to themeselves!_

She listened as every hit made a sound. She flinched every time and couldnt bare to watch it any more. She wanted to run...she wanted to stop him and then she wanted to run. But she was too scared to walk in on him again. And for some reason, she couldnt bring herself to run out of the room. Even at this opportune moment, she was immobilized. She was gasping for air, but unable to cry. She was tired of crying, her tears had dried out. She stumbled back to her room, using the walls for support. She was afraid. She was stuck with a monster as a kidnapper, who was capable of such horrible things. She curled herself into a ball, trying to calm the pain in her stomach, and forced herself into sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She finally got through the night. When she woke, the sun shone through the blinds on to her sleeping body. The light bothered her though, she would rather be in darkness right now and have time to herself. She crawled out of bed, shut the blinds, and crawled back on to sulk more. She was getting tired of being so emo. Emo is not good. She tried to find some part of this situation that could be somewhat positive, but she had to be realistic. Molestation, kidnapping, hitting, crying, and hunger just dont add up to a good night. She could no longer sleep, so she walked to the bathroom and lightly closed the door behind her. She splashed some water on her face and looked up at herself. Her hair was a mess, her eyeliner was smeared, her eyes were still puffy, and she looked down right tired. She sighed and tried to tame her hair a bit. She sat down to do her buisness and looked down.

_Oh fucking shit no._

Things kept getting worse and worse. She gathered a bunch of toilet paper and stormed out, almost forgetting where she was. She collided with the tall Silas, almost falling backwards. He simply grabbed her arm and steadied her. She looked up at the eyes staring at her, with no emotion at all. He let go of her arm and they stood there for a while.

"Do you feel well?"

She couldnt lie. She shook her head. "My stomach hurts. I'm really hungry."

He nodded. They dont really speak much, but the point gets across.

"There is food downstairs. I will accompany you."

She nodded and remembered that they were in a Hilton. Of course they would have a breakfast buffet. They walked out of the room and to the elevator. It was pretty early, so there probably wouldnt be many people up. Or at least she hoped.

_I wonder how weird it looks for some 18 year old girl to be with a monk at a Hilton. What has this world come to?_

They reached the main floor and entered the dining hall. There were only a handful of people there, and all off them looked up at them strangely. Morgana proceeded with her head bowed to the buffet. But when she saw the food, her appetite seemed to have vanished. She still grabbed some fruit and orange juice before walking to an empty table. She sat down, and Silas sat infront of her. She slowly ate her food, feeling uncomftorable as he watched her. She looked up and stared back at him.

"Why did you take me? Out of all people, why me? Just answer me."

"There are many secrets you are not yet aware of."

She slammed down her fork. "Secrets! What secrets could i possibly be dealing with! I'm just...ME! My God..."

"Do not take His name in vain in my presence. There are many things you have yet to discover."

Morgana sunk back in her seat, realizing that she couldnt get any real information out of him. Silas was big, armed, and dangerous. Yet, he seemed less of a threat to her now. Of course, she wasnt about to take her chances, but there was just something about him...she couldnt figure it out. She gave up and took a last bite of papaya. They quietly walked out of the dining hall.

Morgana looked over at him. "Dont you eat?"

"I am not hungry."

She shrugged. They passed a mini convinience center as a part of the hotel and Morgana remembered her little situation. She stopped infront of it and Silas turned back at her.

"I need to buy something. Please. It wont take long."

Silas eyed her. He wasnt about to just let her get away.

"What is it that you need?"

Morgana bit her lip. "Umm...personal items. I swear thats all. I have money in my pocket."

Silas looked at her and found only sincerity deep within her eyes. Theres was never a way to be sure, but he let her go. Morgana ran into the store and quickly found what she needed. She hurried back to the cashier to pay. Again, she was faced with a decision. Right there and then, she could tell the man behind the cash register of her ordeal. But she realized that if she did, she could be putting the whole building in danger. Instead, she grabbed the plastic bag and headed out the door.

Silas had been waiting out in the hall and eyed her plastic bag suspiciously. Morgana gave him a hard look. He just turned away and lead her back up to the room. When they got back up, Morgana realized she felt...gross. Running around all night can do that to you.

"Umm, I'm gonna take a shower. Okay?"

She felt the need to ask his permission.

He nodded. She rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. She slipped out of her clothes, which she would be forced to wear for a while now, and stepped into the shower. The hot water soothed her aching body. For a moment, she forgot that she had even been kidnapped. Eventually the hot water began to run out. She stepped out and dressed herself. Once again, her reflection started to bother her. She really needed a hair brush and her eyeliner lingered under her lashes. As some people know, eyeliner does not like to come off. She accepted her appearance and walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh shhhhh-"

She almost ran into an unexpecting Silas.

"S-sorry."

He gave a little nod, walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Morgana just stood there.

_Weirdo. What am I supposed to do now?_

She looked around the room. She walked over to the couch and plopped down. For a while, she just thought to herself.

_Why am I not leaving? Why am I not running the hell out of here?_

But deep in her mind, she knew. Curiosity. She had way too much for her own good. The fact that her kidnapper risked his own life to keep her safe is already suspicious. Thats not how abductions usually work. That means there is a bigger reason for this whole thing. And a part of her wanted to know.

Curiosity killed the cat.

_I am not a cat._

She tried to get off that couch and walk out the door, but she literally couldnt. She was afraid. And it seemed as though she had earned Silas' trust. Trust was such a horrible thing to lose.

_Im crazy. I am losing it. I cant believe myself. I am an absolute idiot._

She stayed in her seat and found the courage to turn on the t.v. She flipped through the channels and found some stupid random show with a bunch of hott guys. She needed some sort of comfort. She watched as they introduced themselves and showed off their "rockin bods".

_They are so pathetic. Who is desperate enough to advertise themselves on tv? Mehh...they are pretty nice..._

Just then, Silas walked out of the bathroom. Morgana jumped and fumbled the remote in her hands. She quickly changed the chanel and it went to some provacative music video. She jumped again and turned off the tv entirely. She looked over at Silas. He just stood there staring at her in confusion.

"Hi..."

She managed an innocent smile.

_I am so STUPID._

He walked over to her, his wet, white-blonde hair falling over his eyes.

"We leave here at six."

Morgana frowned. "Where are we going now?"

"The airport. Our flight to France leaves at eight."

oooooooooooo

**Oi, Im really trying to keep up with myself. If that makes sense. This might be a slow week. Please review and give any advice you wish to share!**


	4. Taking flight

**Hey all... IM BACK! Yeah, its been a loooong while. Sorry for the delay, I've just been really busy. BUT now that its summer, im back on track! Thanks for all the reviews, and the advice/comments are appreciated. I'm trying my best to keep this story in good shape. Yes, things will eventually start to heat up and get more...action-y. Not like that you pervs! Hehe We'll see...;)**

**Again, thanks to:  
OddSpark**

**Scifi-warper  
HoveringthroughoutTime  
fabala4077  
anonymous  
Sylence  
Countess Verona Dracula  
Melissa  
LaRosaAzul  
Anna  
Allykins  
Queen of the Damned17**

**black.n.blu  
Katie  
Tinuviel Evenstar  
FuchsiaII**

**Alexa.G**

**QueenCaroline**

**DarkSarcasm  
Kelly Tolkien**

**Adonica  
Calique Star  
chocolate-Monster  
Kodukadvakch**

**brittanypeircey  
astarigituloh  
O Draconian Devil**

**Italia 12**

**Princess da Vinci**

**Isolated Mind  
rily**

**Mmk. Keep on helping me guys, I'm always trying to make this story better. I'm really trying to write Silas well, but as you all know, he's quite a difficult character. Here we go...**

**Ch.4**

This woman is not one i wish to harm or have any misfortune fall upon, for she has been innocently involved for our own purposes . I do not understand these feelings i am experiencing. One of my responsibilities is to keep my distance from the girl, but I sense a growing...attraction towards her. One i do not wish to persist. Never have my victims regarded me with a sympathetic eye. She walks beside me, maintaining a calm state of mind, yet I sense her fear. But i sense something more within her deep emerald eyes. A sort of understanding I have not experienced many times throughout my life. I am afraid of what these feelings may cause. This mission, I fear, will not be a simple one.

oooooooooooo

The poor girl's eyes flashed back on to Silas.

"WHAT!" Morgana shouted, as she jolted up from the couch.

She quickly quieted down, unsure of how the albino would react. He only stared back down on her, his gaze firm.

"We are to travel to France. I will then recieve further instructions and we will continue."

Morgana looked at him in horror. It seemed as though the new information took a while to register, but when it did, things got a bit ugly.

"You can NOT take me to France! This is way too messed up! You'll have to drag me if you want me to go anywhere!"

Unfortunately for Morgana, Silas was not one to play around with. He kept his composture and coolly replied.

"Very well. If that is what you truly wish."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Hell no you will NOT! What i truly wish is to get the fuck away from YOU!"

She did'nt realize that the words had come out of her mouth. Once she finished, she instantly regretted it, afraid of what the man might say or do next. And deep within her, she felt sorry. She was so shocked at what she had done that she just stood there with her mouth slightly open.

Silas did not strike her, nor start yelling his lungs out. For a moment, he let the words sink in. It's not like he had never heard them before, but for some reason, this time they cut a bit deeper. _What am I to expect? After i tricked her and forced so much unhappiness into her life._

If the words had affected him, he did not show it. He never faltered, he never flinched.

"I am sorry to say that wishes do not always come true."

Morgana's face scrunched up in frustration. There was really nothing she could do. She looked around the room as if scanning for an escape to lead her out of this hell, but there was no hope. She moved around Silas and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.

_She has the nerve to act like this now, but will it be so when her time truly comes?_

Silas is not a man of affection, but he did, unwantedly, fear for her. Although he was greatly involved in this whole scheme, he didnt know what her final fate would be. He was to keep her alive, but what would happen after he handed her over? He did not feel like thinking of this. He walked back into his room and prepared himself for a long prayer session in the solitary of his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours passed slowly and quietly. No noise came from either room, but their minds were definitely at work. Silas rose from his prayers and made his way to Morgana's door. It was about time for them to leave, so he had to act quickly. He knocked lightly on the door.

"What?" It was the soft voice of the poor girl, showing no emotion in her words.

"You must rise. We are to leave soon." Silas responded firmly.

The door creaked open and a familiar pair of green eyes looked out. They were no longer bloodshot, so she had stopped her bothersome crying. Silas noticed they were quite beautiful when they didnt have a tint of pink to them. She stared at him with a cold glare and opened the door a bit more. She had regained her strength and stood tall and bold, her hair falling over her olive shoulders in black waves. For a moment, and only a moment, Silas was at a loss for words. This has never happened to him. Ever. He quickly recovered his thoughts and continued.

"Gather your articles and we will be on our way."

"Umm I only have a plastic bag. And uhh...I cant leave it." She blushed.

"Very well. You will place it in the suitcase."

"Suitcase? What suitcase?"

Silas had already left her standing. She quickly grabbed her plastic bag and ran after him. On his bed lay an open suitcase with random articles of clothing that she knew Silas would'nt wear. It was merely a decoy. She walked over and carefully placed the plastic bag inside. Silas zipped up the suitcase, grabbed Morgana by the shoulder, and led her out to the hall. They made their way down to the main level and found their shuttle waiting in the garage.

"How did we get a shuttle?"

"It has been worked out."

Morgana lifted herself into the car, followed by Silas. The man behind the wheel drove off and away from the hotel. Once again, they were smothered by silence, only this time there were no tears running down Morgana's face. She gulped, afraid that if she said one wrong word, their cover would be blown and Silas would take action. She finally got the courage to speak.

"We're going to Regan National, right?"

Silas was startled by the question, and also by the tone of her voice. It showed no fear, but instead it sounded like an innocent, curious question. _Does she try to assist me with her words? _

"Yes."

Now everything was quiet as they continued to the airport. Silas watched her from the corner of his eye as she stared out the window at the blurred figures rushing by. He watched as she reached into her black tank top and pulled out the bottom of a chain she was wearing. He tilted his head a bit more, and saw that it was a crucifix. She was, in fact, trying to make the situation a bit less...bizarre. Silas did not protest- why would he want to?

The shuttle arrived at the front of the airport. The two got off and retrieved their "luggage" from the back and continued on. As they passed by a trashcan, Silas swiftly dropped a bulging paper bag into it. Morgana looked over it him.

"What was that?"

"Items that must be disposed of."

Of course, he meant the gun, knives, and weapons of such. He grabbed Morgana by the arm and lead her inside. There, they went through the hell that is going through an airport. They were nearing the check-in counter when Morgana gasped.

She blurted out, "Wait a minute! I dont have my passport!"

Silas did not respond to her, but just lead her up to the counter and shoved a small object into her hand. Morgana looked down as her eyes widened in shock. There, in her hands, was her own original passport. She quickly looked up and saw Silas showing his own passport, the woman behind the counter eyeing him in curiosity. She nodded and turned to Morgana.

"You, miss?"

She opened up the passport and showed the woman, who quickly nodded. They turned in their luggage and were soon on their way to the gate. Morgana still held her passport in her hands, examining it carefully. Silas held out a pale hand as a shaking Morgana handed it back to him.

"How did you get that! Thats my own property from my very own house! What did you do, break in and steal my damn passport?"

Silas did not speak.

Morgana looked up at him. "Oh my gosh. You did."

Neither of them spoke for a while now. They arrived at the front of the gate and passed through to the plane. Silas still held Morgana's arm and felt it shake violently. She kept her composture but that didnt stop fear from leaking in. Silas felt a sort of sympathy towards her. Sort of. They looked at their tickets and searched for the seats with their numbers. Silas pulled Morgana through the isles until they finally found their place. He gently nudged her into the window seat.

She sat there, looking out the window and biting her lip. Silas could notice the slight trembling of her hands resting on her lap. She looked so innocnet. So frightened...

He could not let her get to him. He was on a mission, and no sinful woman shall get in his way.

Or atleast he hoped.

They sat watching the passengers board the plane in clumps. Until, at last, they felt the vibrating of the plane as they began to move, faster and faster. Morgana began to breath heavier and closed her eyes. Silas looked over to her and watched as she inhaled deeply, touching her crucifix. It was mesmerizing, almost as if he began to do the same and synchronize his breathing with hers. The plane had taken flight and glided smoothly through the clouds. A stewardess came next to ther seats and took Silas out of his trance.

"Is she alright?"

Silas looked up and hesitated for a moment. "Yes. It is just her first time flying."

The woman smiled and nodded and continued on her way. Silas looked back at Morgana, who had stopped her little ritual. She now suddenly looked more relaxed and kept her eyes lightly shut. Silas couldnt help but stare at her. She had finally managed to control herself. He went back into his own thoughts, but was interrupted.

"It actually isnt my first time flying."

Silas turned to her. She rested her head on the window with her eyes still shut. He did not respond, for he could think of nothing to say. He couldnt remember the last time a person caused him to be at such a loss for words. They both accepted the silence and drifted into sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silas was awoken by a light bump on his side. He opened his eyes to find a mess of black hair resting on his shoulder. He stiffened, unsure of what to do in such an unexpected situation.

The young girl stirred and grabbed a fistful of Silas' robe.

"I swear...I'll cut your throat." she hissed in her sleep.

Silas shifted in his seat. _What in God's name does she dream about?_

Morgana gripped the robes tighter and burried her face into Silas' arm. She murmured a few more words that Silas could not hear. He looked around nervously, making sure no one else heard. Everyone seemed happily preoccupied with something else. He looked back down at the girl. She seemed to have calmed, but her eyes remained tightly shut and her grip firm. Silas lightly brushed away a few strands of hair from her face. Morgana's eyes shot open with a gasp as she flew upright. She looked at Silas in embarressment.

"S-sorry." she stuttered, and she turned away to the window.

Silas just sat there for a while. What just happened wasnt that big of a deal, but he still couldnt think straight. He felt her grip on his arm, smelled the light fragrance of her hair. He could not get her out of his head. He burried his face in his hands and attempted to clear his mind. _Attempted._ But it was no use. Especially with Morgana sitting right next to him. After his failed attempts, he decided on silent prayer as he grabbed his rosary.

A few undisturbed moment passed. Morgana still leaned her head on the window, Silas still bowed his head in prayer. Until Morgana sat up and looked over at Silas. He saw her from the corner of his eye and looked up at her.

"I...have to go to the bathroom."

Silas frowned and reluctantly got up from his seat to let her pass. She walked by quietly with her head down. He watched her walk all the way into the bathroom. He was uneasy, but what could she possibly do in the bathroom? Other than...that. He sat in silence, occasionally looking back at the restroom door and unable to rid himself of that bad feeling in his gut. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. _She has been gone for a long while...i do not want to take action. _He couldnt stop thinking about her. Just as he was about to get up, a light flashed above his head. It was the "fasten seatbelt" sign. Just then, a voice made an announcement. It was something about experiencing turbulance, but Silas could not listen properly. The plane had already began to vibrate, followed by a few gasps and all that ran through his mind was the one thing he had been trying to get rid of. Morgana.

Everyone rushed to click on their safety belts and the vibration suddenly turned more violent. The lights flickered as a stewardess ran past the isles and everyone began to panic. Silas did not follow the instructions or listen to the stewardess' pleas. Instead, he rose as something compelled him to walk to the bathroom. Just as he reached his destination, the girl crashed out of the door and a mess of black hair flew over her face. She steadied herself and wiped away the hair to find Silas staring at her. They looked around at the chaos, then looked back at eachother. Just as they were about to move, a powerful jolt went through the plane and Morgana was flung into Silas' arms. She clung to his robes as they crashed into the wall. The turbulance was only getting worse. The trembling girl looked up into his face- he felt like pushing her away, but he could not. And in truth, he really did not want to. A yelling stewardess half ran, half stumbled to them, shouting something about sitting down. Silas frowned and nodded, took Morgana's arm, and began to walk back to their seats. Another strong jolt threw Silas forward, but Morgana got a hold of his hand and pulled him back. Their hands remained clasped all the way to their seats.

The two lunged themselves into their seats and put on their seatbelts. Silas tilted his head back, but couldnt help hearing Morgana's heavy breathing. He lifted his hand to place it on the arm rest, but felt something already resting there. He looked down to see Morgana clutching it already and quickly retrieved his hand. Neither of them said anything, they just waited for the turbulance to pass. Slowly, it began to fade away. Everyone took sighs of relief as the "fasten seatbelt" sign turned off. Silas remained silent throughout the remaining trip, with no protest from Morgana. But their silence did not stop his mind from going on overload. There were no more trips to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plane skidded on the runway as it landed. Everyone quickly got to their feet and rushed out through the doors. Silas slowly rose as Morgana followed. They made their way through the gate and into the crowded airport of France. Silas held the girls' shoulder as they walked, but she shook it off.

"You dont have to hold me. I'm not gonna run."

Silas slowly took his hand off her shoulder and she continued to walk with her head bowed. They went to find their "luggage", scanning for their one bag. Silas found it and they continued to the exit. He watched Morgana from the corner of his eye, as she remained faithfully by his side. They walked out the doors and found a taxi waiting for them.

"So this really was worked out."

Silas turned to Morgana, who still didnt look up. He opened the door and waited for her get in and then closed the door behind him. He knew that what happened on the plane would not leave his mind for a while. He wished he could know what Morgana thought, what passed through her mind. Whatever happened next, he knew, would only be more complicated.

ooooooooooooooooo

**Wow. That took a while. After being gone for so long, you kind of lose things. But its good to be back! Da Vinci Code has gained a whole bunch of fics...probably cause of the movie. Well, I'm pleased. I'll be back again soon. Reviewwww  
**


	5. Complications

**Woopah time for chapter five. I feel really slow. **

**Thanks:  
Scifi-warper  
****Kodukadvakch  
****astarigituloh  
****Calique Star  
****Retro-00  
****Isolated Mind  
****Kelly Tolkien  
****OddSpark  
black.n.blu  
Stephiie**

**Oooooooookayyyyyyyyyy here goes.**

**Ch.5**

One word to describe that plane ride: Freaky. On so many levels. Why the hell would he take such a risk as to steal my passport from my very own house just to get me to France...when we might not even stay there! How important can this be? How important can I be? Whats the big deal? Im just...Morgana. The plain girl no one really notices. And everything about _him _makes me shiver. His voice, his eyes, his touch...theres just something about it...Oh my God what am I thinking? I dont know where the hell Im going with this and I dont want to find out. I think all this trauma has taken a toll on my brain. I have to stop thinking. But one more thing...theres just something about him. I dont know what, and its killing me. And i kind of want to find out what it is. Kind of.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Morgana sat. Silas sat. The driver drove while occasionally looking at an address Silas had given him. No one spoke. Nothing much had changed since the plane only a couple of minutes back. At least, not externally. But really, they had no idea how bad of a headache they were both getting.

Morgana slumped in her seat and allowed herself to drift into her own little world. _He saved me. He kidnapped me. He took me on a plane and held me in his arms. WHOA what the fuck is goin on? EWWW get out get out! _Morgana growled and shook her head. She saw Silas give her a questioning glance and the driver take a look in the rear-view mirror, but she ignored them. Even with all her techniques, she couldnt forget those moments. The scent of his robes, the warmth of his body, the texture of his hand in hers. _Somebody shoot me. Holy mother of God, he's a monk! _Morgana had a tendancy to fall for the oddest guys. But of course she wasnt falling. How could she, he's a man of God! Now that would be pretty gross.

Nevertheless, she took a quick glance at him. He sat with perfect posture and closed eyes. She couldnt help but smirk. He was, without a doubt, the weirdest human Morgana had ever met. He seemed so innocent, like a small child trying to find the meaning of life. She almost slapped herself for thinking that. _He's a monster. He's done horrible things, and no true man of God would ever commit such sins. So there. _This was enough to comfort her for the moment.

The cab stopped infront of a small, cheap motel. _So much for a Hilton. _Silas payed the driver and they both made their way up to the entrance. Silas and the man behind the counter spoke in French while Morgana was left alone to think. She was getting tired of thinking, yet the thoughts came rushing through her mind. _Oh gosh, he's speaking french. I suck at french. But...he's so good. _She had grown fond of his exotic accent. It just made him that much more unique.

The man was payed and Silas pulled Morgana away. She caught the man watching them all the way to the corner, which they turned to climb a set of stairs. She didnt blame him. How often do you see a freakishly white monk walking around with some random girl? _Oh shit, I hope people dont get the wrong idea. _She thought about this for a while, trying to imagine what came to the strangers' mind when he first saw them. The images quickly became too much for her. She bit her lip in a silent, disgusted scream. The pair stopped in front of a chipping red door and opened it with a a key with a number 12 on it. They entered the small, cold, smelly room. _Glorious room twelve. Im starting to miss the Hilton. _The room had pea-green walls, stained tan carpet and in the corner there was a lone king-sized bed with a night stand to its right. A small bathroom was located in the opposite corner. Silas closed the door as Morgana scanned their accomodation with a raised eyebrow.

"We had enough money for a Hilton in D.C. but we got some cheap motel in France?"

Silas glared at her. She bit her lip and started to walk towards the bed, quickly regretting her remark.

"We must use the money wisely."

Morgana nodded.

"Okay. I mean, its not that bad. Not that I care."

She plopped down on the squeeky bed. The awkward silence took over once again. Something rang from within Silas' robe pockets, and he took out a small cell phone. He looked down at it and then locked himself in the bathroom. Morgana was left sitting on the bed. _Who could he possibly get a call from? Wait...probably the psycho person who's making him do all this shit. _She jumped off the bed and went to press her ear against the door. She couldnt hear properly, and even if she could, she wouldnt be able to understand the language. _Damn you, foreign languages! _She sulked back to her perch and sprawled herself over the covers. She might as well make herself comftorable. Silas walked out and saw her laying quite boldly on the bed. He gave her one of his what-in-Gods-name-are-you-doing looks, but she decided to ignore him now. She didnt feel like she had anything to lose anymore, and she doubted he would really hurt her.

"What?"

"Lets go."

Morgana scrambled up.

"Go? Go where? We just got here."

"There are matters that I must take care of."

Morgana sighed and did as she was told. They walked to the back parking lot and went to a sleek black car. _Nice ride. Wait a minute...what? _She turned to Silas.

"Whats this? Dont tell me we're jacking a car now!"

"We are not...jacking. It is ours."

He took out a key and opened the doors. _Im not even gonna try to figure this out anymore._ She got in and they were soon on their way to some unkown place. They drove for probably fifteen minutes, until they stopped in the back of an old, dark building. It had no signs, no lights, no life. _What kind of people does he associate with? _Silas turned the car off and faced Morgana.

"I will return shortly. Do not try to run, for I assure you that you will not succeed. Am I clear?"

Morgana nodded and he was gone. She wanted to run out, but she was scared that she would be cought by some unknown forces. Every possibility rushed into her head. _What if the car has some fancy security system? Or he has gaurds all over the place. Or he just comes out and sees me running and shoots me. AHH! _This is exactly what he wanted her to feel- fear. She couldnt help it. She didnt want to risk her life anymore, and besides, she was tired. She decided to move to the back of the car and lay down. There, she decided to try something else. Praying.

Morgana grabbed her small cross and ran her fingers over it. She had been a catholic all her life, but she was never extremely religious. She believes in God, The Father all mighty, creater of heaven and earth. And Jesus, His only son, our Lord. And all of that. But like any other kid, she got bored at mass, never studied the bible, and didnt go to confession all that often. She was just...a catholic. She prayed occasionally and went on with her life. But now, she felt that maybe this was a good time to ask for a nice gaurdian angel.

_God, please help me. I know I dont always follow the commandments or go to church, but I really need you. I know I sound selfish for this, but I really need strength right now. Dont let me go, I promise I'll be a better catholic! Please watch over me. Thank you. Amen._

She made the sign of the cross and closed her eyes. She was begining to drift into sleep when the door flew open and Silas threw himself into the drivers seat. Morgana jolted up and looked over to the monk. He noticed that she was now in the backseat and looked back at her. She managed a weak smile. He, on the other hand, regarded her with a look of concern. That look, she thought, was something to worry about.

"Whats wrong?"

Silas turned around to face the weel.

"Put on your safety belt. We must leave this area."

She did as she was told, but it only made her more worried.

"Whats going on? What happened in there? Something's wrong...please tell me."

She looked deep into his eyes with her own pleading gaze. The pair of icy blues stared back at her in an attempt to intimidate her, but although she wanted to look away, she held on. Finally, he broke off and turned the engine on.

"They know of your presence. They will try to take you. We must travel with extra care."

Morgana's eyes widened at the mention of any others trying to catch her. Silas seemed to sense her hope and quickly replied to her expression.

"These men do not wish to protect you or bring you to safety. If they catch you, they will surely kill you."

Morgana's hope quickly died.

"But then...what do they waaaa-!"

Her words were cut off as the car suddenly swirved into motion, knocking her off gaurd. She quickly collected herself and began again.

"They're...actually around here? Looking for me? But...why?"

"They do not want you in my hands, they fear the outcome of our plan."

Morgana couldnt help but think about the whole "in my hands" part, but she forced herself to snap out of it.

"What fucking plan? Oh my GOD, why cant I know _anything_?"

She saw Silas glare at her from the rear-view mirror. Afraid of what the man could do while enraged behind the wheel, she decided to not push him. She stared out the window, wondering if a seemingly innocent passerby could be hunting for her. She slid down in her seat and tried to hide herself. After a few minutes of driving, she looked up into the mirror and saw the pale blue eyes concentrated on the road. They were so deep, so alert, as mysterious as the ocean...

Morgana did not realize that they had stopped at a red light and Silas was now staring back at her, confused. She jumped and threw out the first words that came to mind.

"How can I tell if someone is after me?"

Surprised by the sudden question, Silas thought for a moment.

"You can not. Trust in no one."

_Great. Now its turning into some x-files conspiracy. _She sighed and soon enough, they were back at the crappy motel. It was already quite a depressing trip for Morgana, and this place just made it worse. Once she walked in the room, she plopped down on the squeaky bed and stared up at the stained ceiling. Silas closed the door, took a few steps, then stopped. Morgana looked over at him.

"Whats wrong _now_?"

"I have to retrieve some items from the car. Do not leave this room, I will be back soon."

And with that he left. Morgana was still in her slightly upright position, staring at the empty room. She layed back down and thought to herself. She didnt even feel like the scared, distressed kidnaped girl she should be. Actually, she felt more like an...accomplice. She was no longer trying to escape, but instead she was keeping this man's trust...and puting a bit too much trust in him. It was sickening. Yet, she could'nt suppress a smirk.

Silas had only been gone for about a minute, but she was already getting impatient. For what, though, she did not know. She turned over and found one of those digital clocks with the built-in radio and alarm. The ones always found on night tables. Out of pure curiosity, which often gets the better of her, she decided to see what the French radio sounded like. She searched the stations for a bit until she found some catchy, bubbly dance song. She bobbed her head with the beat, quite pleased with her discovery. The song wasnt something she would normally listen to, and it wasnt a masterpiece. But it was enjoyable and provided her some comfort. And, as always, she was overcome by the urge to do something spontaneous and...stupid.

_Silas only left like a minute ago...I think I have some time to be free. _Morgana longed for freedom, but instead of running out the red door, she let loose on top of the bed and started shaking her thang. Music always took her away from her problems. Even though she couldnt understand the slurred french words, once she started it was as though her movements just flowed naturally. She kept going, bouncing, twirling, thrashing, and eventually grabbing the pillow. Unfortunately for her, her style of dancing is quite... spazztastic, thus causing her hair to fly all over her face. And, therefore, she did not see Silas walk through the door and stop dead in his tracks with a look of utter shock taking over his otherwise blank face. He quietly closed the door behind him and gave a loud cough.

Morgana stopped in her awkward pose and looked up. _Ohhhhhhhhh shiiiiiit. _She hopped off the bed, turned off the radio, and sat back down. Silas continued to stare at her until she finally looked him in the eye and got the courage to speak.

"Hi. S-sorry about...that."

"Well excuse me for asking, but what was..._that_?"

Morgana blushed. She managed to make a fool out of herself to her _kidnapper._

"Umm...I like music and uhh sometimes I lose control?"

Silas slowly nodded and began to walk away. Morgana held him back.

"Hey, what did you get from the car?"

"Items necessary for our journey."

Morgana noticed a slight bulge in his robes' pocket. _Ohh the weapons. Kay. _He continued on his way and locked himself in the bathroom. _If he's doing that torture thing again, Im not doing anything. _So she sat. She looked out of a dirty window with a sad view. It was getting dark.

Soon, Morgana found herself with her ear against the bathroom door. She expected to hear grunts of pain, but instead heard Silas' muffled voice. _Talking on his cell in a foreign language yet again? _She couldnt understand, but by the tone of his voice she knew it was not good news. She heard his footsteps walk towards the door, so she flung herself back on the bed. He came out emotionless. Morgana smile.

"Im hungry."

Silas sighed. Of course, they had to eat _something _for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a couple minutes of driving around searching for convinient food supply, they found a small fast-food place. Morgana honestly wanted to go through a pick-up window, but Silas had already gotten out of the car. They walked into the depressing building, both of them quietly scanning the room for anything odd. But actually, they were the oddest things there. _We must be the laughing stock of everyone that sees us. Ugh. _

The two of them stared at the menu board trying to decide on something decent. Morgana was the first to speak.

"I think I'll have the...number 2. With a soda."

Silas nodded and began to place the order in rapid french. Morgana listened as he smoothly slurred the words. Silas then shoved a paper cup in her face and she took it to go fill it up. She walked over to the fountain and pressed the button for coke, watching the dark liquid pour out. She watched Silas as he grabbed their bagged food and began to walk over to her. He suddenly stopped and looked out the glass doors. He then grabbed her by the arm, almost making her spill her soda.

"Hey! Whats going on now?"

"We must leave...quickly!"

Morgana slapped a plastic lid on her soda and allowed herself to be dragged out of the doors on the opposite side of the restaraunt. Once they were outside, she was yanked back against the wall, side by side with her kidnapper. He kept a firm grip on her arm, making sure they were as hidden as possible.

"What the-"

Morgana was cut off by a pale hand landing over her mouth.

"Quiet."

A small group of men came walking towards them. They seemed normal enough, with casual attire, but Morgana quickly understood that they were the ones after her. She let out a small wimper behind Silas' cold hand. They were well concealed in the shadows and shrubs, but they were not out of danger yet. The men seemed to be scanning the area, until finally they walked into the restaraunt. Silas' hand flew off Morgana's mouth and they made a run for the car. As soon as they found their seats, Silas threw the bags of food to Morgana and they were off and speeding away from the scene. Morgana was still catching her breath, but Silas seemed to have calmed and focused on the road.

"Wha- Were they...after me? How did you know?"

"I recognized one of them."

"But how do they know about us? I mean, how did they find out where we were?"

"They are only a small portion. There must be groups searching for you all around this area. I do not know how they found out so much."

Morgana nodded and clutched the paper bags. She still had too many unanswered questions, but she didnt want to make Silas angry again. They stopped at a red light so she took the opportunity and turned to him.

"You're not gonna let them get to me, are you? Dont let them hurt me."

Silas turned to face Morgana, innocently pleading in fear. He stared at her, his face emotionless and responded.

"I will protect you."

Even as he kept his cool, Morgana could still read his deep eyes. _Is that a hint of worry I see? _She wasnt sure if he was capable of caring. But still, she didnt like how those men were searching the grounds. She would have to put her life in his hands. Somehow, this didnt comfort her much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked back through their red door and sat in silence. Morgana handed Silas his bag and took out her messy cheese burger. She sat cross-legged on the bed and saw Silas kneel on the ground infront of his bag.

"Dont you want to sit on the bed?"

"I am fine."

"What did you order?"

"A salad."

"Arent you gonna start eating?"

"WILL YOU STOP ASKING QUESTIONS WOMAN!"

Morgana quieted and took another bite. Silas took out his salad and began his dinner. Morgana watched as he slowly chose the lettuce with his plastic fork, carefully bringing it to his pale lips. She couldnt look away, it was the closest thing she had to entertainment. Not that she found it _really _entertaining. She just needed something to look at. She took a nice, long, and loud slurp of her soda. Silas looked up with his fork half-way to his mouth. Morgana gave a weak smile. _I swear, he must be regretting that he kidnapped me by now. He's actually not that bad...I mean, for a kidnapper. At least he's not beating me or anything, he's actually protecting me. Well, he did slap me once...I need to shut down my brain. _Morgana tried to stop her mind from rambling on and continued to watch Silas eat. Needless to say, it was really awkward. She had to break him some how.

"So..."

Silas looked up, chewing.

"Umm...how are you?"

It sounded more like she was questioning herself, but she waited for a response.

"I am fine."

_He's not big on conversation. Im never gonna understand this guy. Or anything thats going on. _And still, she didnt give up.

"Do anything in your spare time? Like, when you're not kidnapping, praying, hurting yourself and what not?"

Silas looked up again, his eyes flashing slightly with rising annoyance. Morgana didnt care, she was getting impatient. But she didnt really know why. _What am I trying to get out of him anyway?_

"My life is dedicated to serving God."

Morgana sighed in frustration. She stuffed the remaining burger in her mouth and swallowed it down with a gulp of soda. She was mad, and she didnt even know why. She had a short temper, but what was the point of getting mad at Silas? She sensed that maybe she just wanted to talk to him. But she didnt admit it to herself. She didnt know what else to do. She layed down on the bed and let the time pass in silence. Finally, Silas rose and made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. _He must be doing his ritual. I give up. _Morgana continued to lie there, allowing all kinds of thoughts to flood her mind. It felt as though an hour had passed until the peace was disturbed.

She heard voices coming from the hallway. It wasnt anything out of the ordinary, but something compelled Morgana to rise. She walked to the door and listened carefully. The voices sounded gruff, coming from a group of men no doubt. She heard them knocking on doors several times, sometimes a strange voice would come up and then disappear. Their footsteps were getting closer to the room. _OhmyGod its them. They're coming for me! Ahh I gotta get Silas! _She quickly tip-toed to the bathroom door and knocked gently. No reply.

"Please come out! They're here!"

At this, Silas cracked open the door.

"What are you speaking of?"

"Those men! They're outside the door."

Silas swiftly made his way to the door and listened. Just as he began to back away, there came a light knocking from the other side. Morgana's eyes widened in fear as Silas moved by her side. They knocked again, this time with more force. Morgana flinched. Silas bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Do not make a sound."

Morgana nodded, feeling the warm breath coming from his lips. She could feel the texture of his robes on her side as they stood infront of the bed. Again, a knock came, this time accompanied by a voice.

"Allo? Monsieur? Mademoiselle?"

They turned the knob. Morgana let out a soft yelp and Silas firmly grabbed her arm. The men finally gave up on the room and moved on. Silas went to listen until he finally heard them leave. After a moment, he creaked open the door and assured Morgana that they were gone. She sighed in relief and collapsed on the bed.

"I think I've had enough for today. I guess I'll go to sleep."

Silas nodded. Morgana then realized that he would end up sleeping on the floor. Despite all he put her through, she still felt bad for him sleeping on the dirty carpet.

"I dont mind sharing the bed...its big. I mean, only if you want to."

Silas shook his head in response.

"The floor will be fine."

Still, Morgana stripped off the comforter and held it out to Silas.

"Here, make a bed out of this."

He just stared at her and the comforter. Morgana threw it to him, and so he was forced to take it. She got into bed, rolled herself in the sheets, and drifted into sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Morgana was awoken by a beam of sunlight shining through the dusty blinds. She looked over at the clock wich read 7:20. It was pretty early, but then again she went to sleep fairly early as well. She looked down at Silas, who had cocooned himself within the large comforter. He looked at ease and innocent. No one could guess that such a man of God could commit such attrocities. Putting all these thoughts aside, Morgana walked to the bathroom.

After closing the door, she looked at her reflection. She looked tired and worn, the dark circles below her eyes more visable than ever. Her hair was still a tangly mess, and her eye make-up still lingered, refusing to wash off. She decided to give up on it, hoping that maybe it would hide her other flaws. Nevertheless, She splashed some warm water on her face and rinsed her mouth. _Eww, I think I should visit another convinience store to get some hygenic necessities. _She finished up her business and stepped out of the bathroom to find Silas rising from the ground. He turned to face her, so she gave a small smile. He nodded in response, as always. Silas then stepped in the bathroom for his turn.

Morgana waited and listened, concluding that he was on his cell phone. When Silas emerged, he grabbed their luggage and pulled her up from the bead. Morgana flashed him her "wtf" look.

"We must leave, now."

Without waiting for a reply, Silas pulled Morgana out of the room and through the doors leading to the stair case.

"Wait, whats going on?"

They were cut off by a man aiming a pistol at them from below.

"Do not move, or I'll shoot! Gimmie the girl!"

Morgana yelped and Silas pushed her down to the ground. He quickly moved to the man, taking him by surprise and punching him in his gut. The man pulled the trigger as a relfex, merely hitting the wall but causing Morgana to scream in horror. Silas took this opportunity to grab the man and slam his head against the wall. The man fell on the steps, unconscious. Silas pulled Morgana up and led her down all the way to the parking lot. There, they flew into the car and Silas pulled out from the property, speeding away. Morgana had no idea what was going to happen, and she sensed that neither did Silas. She caught her breath and calmed herself.

"Thank you...for protecting me."

Silas did not look at her, but just kept driving.

"It is my duty."

This was as close as she was gonna get to a "you're welcome", and she accepted it.

"Where are we going now?"

"We will soon find out."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Well, this was mainly to show Silas' and Morganas' growing relationship. Its fun. But dont worry, things will start to get cleared up soon. Keep reviewing guys, you have no idea how helpful they are! Keep the advice/ideas coming! Oh, and by the way, come to my livejournal! - username is paperflowerxx. Yes, shameless advertisement, what a loser I am. But really, check it out cause no one else does. I'll post things about my stories, including this one! Go on, be nice. Do it. Its calling you. Just for the hell of it. Anyways, I'll be back soon!**


	6. Meanwhile

**OhMyGosh. I think this deserves a drumroll...**

**I HAVE RETURNED. After a long 4 months(or so), whether you like it or not. Hopefully, you do. :) Needless to say, IM SORRY. I went vacationing, and then school started up, and its quite a busy year. But I could'nt just forget about my story! I refuse to leave you hanging, no matter how hard it is to get back on track. Cause I definately hate it when an author just leaves their story. So lets see how this goes...**

**Thank ya:  
Kelly Tolkien  
Scifi-warper  
i run with scissors  
Isolated Mind  
Retro-00  
xlawa  
Countess Verona Dracula  
Strgazer  
Sylence**

**blck.n.blu**

**astarigituloh**

**This chapter is otherwise pointless, except that it shows that someone _did _notice Morgana's disappearance. And it might clear some things up for all of you. Only not really. Cause it still leaves you wondering. Short and sweet, then we'll get back to the real story. This takes place back in Morgana's home town. **

**Ch.6**

_Breaking News: A young girl by the name of Morgana Romero has been abducted, leaving no trace of her whereabouts behind. Authorities are conducting searches around the area of disappearance. There are currently no leads and no suspects. The girl is of an average built, aproximately 5'6, black hair, green eyes, olive skin. If you have any information concerning this case, please contact authorirties immediately. _

oooooooooooooo

Mrs.Romero paced through the halls of the crowded building. People swarmed back and forth as phones wrang in the background. She waited impateintly outside of a cold, white door.

_Oh for heavens' sake, will someone please see to me? _Her husband sat quietly in a chair behind her. At last, the door opened and a gruff middle-aged man greeted them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Romero. Please, come in."

Mrs.Romero quickly walked in, pulling up her husband. The large police officer sat behind his desk, stacks of papers and folders almost hiding him from view.

"Please, have a seat."

Mrs.Romero refused the chair.

"Look, Officer Moore, my daughter has been missing for 2 days now! Is'nt there something more we can do other than search parties?"

The man by the name of Timothy Moore sighed loudly.

"I know you want your daughter back, Mrs.R, but as of now, theres not much we can do but look. The only evidence left on the scene was broken glass and a young man said to have passed out on the deck. No witnesses, no fingerprints."

"For the love of God, she was at a graduation party! How could there be no witnesses?"

"Mrs.R, I dont think you realize the um, affects some people may have been under at this party. But that will be overlooked for now, and our current goal is to contact as many attendees as possible. We may be able to get something out of that, but we have to be patient."

_Patient? They want me to be patient when my daughter is somewhere out there with a possibly murderous freak?_

The officer saw the obvious distresss in the woman's face and added "We've already contacted a couple of kids from the party and they've agreed to come in this afternoon for questioning. We're still progressing."

At this, the woman's features softened a bit, but the worry did not leave her large emerald eyes. She simply nodded, as did her husband, and thanked the officer.

"We're doing everything we possibly can at the moment, Mr. and Mrs. Romero. Thank you for your cooperation."

With that, the middle-aged couple left the building and the case's team was left to the job. Officer Moore left his office to check on everything. He found the crew working diligently, especially the self-proclaimed leader, Ms.Billington. The young official sat leaning towards a computer screen, her blonde hair falling over her face.

"Getting new ideas, Maddy?"

The woman looked up in surprise and gave a week smile.

"Just looking at the whole area we're currently going through. I'm setting new points so we can expand the search. We're not finding any trace of her anywhere. I'm starting to doubt that she's even in the region."

The man looked down at the computer screen, brows tight in a frown.

"How far you think she could have gone?"

The woman sighed. "According to the evidence, she was gone from the scene fairly quickly, which means there was quick access to transportation. So she could virtually be anywhere. But...I dont know why a kidnapper would go such a long way for his sick deed. Cases like this are usually thoughtless and pointless. I dont see why they would be too far away."

Mr.Moore sighed in response. He had a gut feeling that the case was more complicated than it seemed. And that was pretty damn complicated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr.Romero drove back to the house in silence. Mrs.Romero stared blankly out the window. Finally, she spoke.

"She's going to be ok. I know it. She's stronger than we even know."

Her husband just nodded. She did'nt really need a response from him, she could see the same hurt in his eyes that she saw in her own. But then, he replied.

"Our whole family is strong. And no one knows it better than us."

To that, the woman gave a week smile. Yet she could'nt help but worry. _There's always that possibility...but no, I cant be pessimistic. She'll be home again._

The car entered the drive way and the couple got out to walk to the front. Before they could open the door, Mrs.Romero looked down and gasped, eyes wide in horror.

"Oh my God..."

Her words seemed to fade away with her breath. Mr.Romero looked down, puzzled. No sound escaped from his mouth, but his eyes also widened to the sight on the doormat.

A single rose.

The woman began to breath heavily in a mixture of sobs and weezes. Her husband quickly grabbed her and tried to comfort her.

"Shhh, Sarah! Calm down! Listen to me! This rose means nothing. It can just be a-"

"No, David...no, no, no. Oh my God they got her...no..."

"Stop it! Stop thinking like that! We cant be jumping to conclusions. For all we know, it could just be an anonymous person trying to give us grief. Be strong, Sarah."

The woman regained her composture and wiped her face.

"Of course. It means nothing. Everything will be all right. We keep moving forward."

And that they did, as they finally entered the house, leaving the rose behind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ok, so not the kind of exciting come-back chapter you probably wanted. Sorry. Bare with me, I'm trying to put this all together and it's slowly coming along. I hope. We will soon get back to the wonderful Morgana-Silas action! Ooh, even I'm excited. Please stay tuned and reviewwww! Help me revive my train of thought. :)**


End file.
